


by the grace of the fire and the flame

by mikkal



Series: junk in my trunk (and my documents folder) [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Incomplete, OT5, Power rangers academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: Power Ranger Academy.Yeah, that's a thing. That's a thing they're gonna have to do.seriously?a permanently incomplete Power Rangers AU





	by the grace of the fire and the flame

“Jason Scott.”  
  
There’s more cheering than he expected, but less than he use to want two years ago before bullheaded pranks (ha) and aliens. Jason doesn’t trip when he crosses the stage and shakes hands with various members of faculty, taking his diploma with a hand that definitely is _not_ trembling.

He made it.

_They_ made it.

Zack and Trini are the last of their group to be called up to the stage for their certificates. Jason waits with a bated breath, dreadful anticipation curdling in his chest. There’s a moment, between the last name called and when their graduation is to be officially announced, and two years of experience tells Jason not to get his hopes up that something terrible won’t happen.

Finster has an unhealthy obsession with having the worst timing ever.

“Congratulations, Class,” their valedictorian announces - Harper with her cheerleading pin proud on her robe and the top of her cap the school colors. “We are now officially done with high school!”

People scream and shriek, caps going flying despite the fact it’s against the rules. Someone liberates the two beach balls that got confiscated at the beginning of the ceremony and starts tossing them around. Jason finds himself breathing in paper confetti and gagging as glitter gets on his tongue.

Someone crashes into his back, arms wrapping tight around him - Billy babbling excitedly in his ear. Jason grins, whooping, and sweeps him into a drawn out kiss that doesn’t stop even with Trini whistles obnoxiously. He feels a little desperate, pressing into him like he’s scared Billy’s going to fade away. But, hey, what else is new?

Billy lets him go eventually, but Jason doesn’t go far. He yanks Trini into a twirl, lifting her off her feet. She swears at him, banging her fist on his shoulder hard enough that anyone else would be seriously injured. To him it’s just a friendly punch, barely even a sting. She eventually is the one who grabs his face and a kisses him, laughing against his mouth. Their teeth clack together, she doesn’t let him pull away for a long time.

He physically passes her to Billy - who is more than happy to kiss her congratulations - and yanks Kim into a bone crushing hug, her face pressed against his neck, hands wrapping around him to clutch at the back of his robe. A soft mantra of _we did it we did it we survived we did it_ soft against his skin. He kisses her like he did the first time - after a battle when they’re both bloody and hurt, Kim’s stomach oozing blood - all teeth from bared smiles and thrumming hearts.

Kim throws herself at Billy and Trini as Jason turns to Zack. They’re all a little violent, have a little more bloodlust than most people are comfortable with. But putting Jason and Zack together is like striking a match and throwing it on accelerant. _Whoosh_ and glorious, dancing flames.

They collide with a thud, Zack’s fingers tight on the back of Jason’s neck and blood bursting between their kiss. The last year had been a whirl of stress and worry, the schoolwork and lack of previous attendance finally catching up to Zack when he realized he _could_ graduate it would just be _really_ hard. Jason spent sleepless nights with him on every class but math and science - that’s where Billy took over - and he’s never been prouder.

No one says anything to them or about them, even as Zack and him break apart and they all stay huddled in their own little world. They’d transcended ‘outcasts’ into a new art form by the end of junior year and they’re perfectly okay with that.

“We did it!” Trini cheers, rousing them up to shouting back cheers of their own. “Holy shit, we did it.” She swings an arm over Kim, dragging the other girl down to her level. “Who would’ve thought?”

Billy raises his hand. “I had full faith in every single one of us,” he says with all seriousness. Touch and go, but Billy’s unwavering faith had been a grounding point through the trauma and stress.

“Troublemakers!”

They turn in unison, Jason grinning when he sees his dad and mom leading the pack of their parents in their direction. Pearl chattering with Mrs. Taylor before breaking off to take a running launch at her brother. He catches her with ease, holding her close as she smacks a kiss on his cheek. Fourteen years old and she’s still a little brat who doesn’t believe in ‘being too cool’ to cling to her brother like a barnacle. Mrs. Cranston takes Pearl’s place, holding out her arm for Billy to tuck himself against her side.

The Harts aren’t too far behind, holding an obnoxiously pink sign between them. Trini’s parents are a little more subdued, but they both have yellow on their outfits and her brother’s have yellow #1 foam fingers. (and they accused the _teens_ of not being subtle.)

Jason’s mom grins - and everyone knows where Jason gets his slightly terrifying feral smile from - and eyes them fondly. “Congratulatory dinner? On the Harts, of course.”

Kim’s dad rolls his eyes, but her mom laughs out loud. “You say that like we didn’t plan ahead,” she replies. “Meet us at Red Tomatoes at eight, okay?” she tells them. “Don’t let Z keep you too late. It’s suppose to be a fun night.”

Zack groans. “No promises.” He slides up next to his mom, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head. He dips his head down and they have a quiet conversation in Manderian.

Jason catches something he recognizes every fourth word or so - he’s never, ever been good with languages even with help from Alpha 5 - and he’s relieved to know it’s just a standard conversation. Granted, they haven't kept secrets from each other since the first few rocky months in the beginning, but something’s different now. Something ending and beginning all at once.

Last time he felt this off-kilter they had just slapped Rita into space.

Pearl hops down and heads to their parents, whispering something to their dad. He grins and high-fives her, a mischievous expression flickering over his face. Jason eyes them warily, not being able to stop the smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Trini tangles their fingers together, knocking him from his whirling thoughts. Her weight is welcomed and he braces himself to keep from staggering. Kim rests her elbow on his shoulder, hand on her hip.

Billy kisses his mom one more time before coming back, standing behind Jason and resting his chin on Kim’s elbow. Zack uses Trini’s head as an armrest despite her squawking.

Not the most glamourous superhero pose, but Jason can’t help but feel powerful.

* * *

  
There’s a moment of stunned silence then -

“What the fuck, Zordon.”

Zordon sighs that sigh he does when he thinks he’s being almighty and patient (when he’s really, _really_ not). “You heard me, Ranger.”

Jason pinches the bridge of his nose and doesn’t say a word, letting Kim take the lead. She always has a better grasp on how ridiculous things are. It’s a gift, really.

Kim crosses her arms. “Oh, yeah, sure. Be patronizing. That’s going to make this so much better. What do you mean we have to go to a...a _Ranger Academy._ ”

Another silence, this one filled with an air of hysterical amusement. Billy’s the first one to laugh, a guffaw that sets off Zack. Who sets off Trini. Then Jason can’t help but laugh because he can never keep up the act well enough even now. Then Kim’s laughing so hard she has to sit on one of the Morphing Grid’s platforms. Alpha 5 titters, though it probably doesn’t know what’s so funny.

“When I asked if we were Iron Man or Spider-man,” Billy says, wiping away tears. “I didn’t actually think we were in a comic book. Even I know you’re joking.”

Kim shakes her head. “Plus, we’re more like Captain America. We’ve established that. A long time ago. Ancient times.” Billy fist bumps her with a knowing look and a jerk of his chin towards Jason. She huffs in response.

“No joke, Master Billy,” Alpha 5 says. “The Ranger Academy is a long tradition going back millions of years. Normally anyone who has reached the age of majority in their culture can apply - though not everyone makes it through - and they spend four years learning the ways of a Power Ranger. They do not get their Power Coins until they graduate and are assigned teams, ones that usually form naturally throughout the years.”

“So we’re an anomaly,” Jason states, worrying his cheek between his teeth.

“Yes,” Zordon says bluntly. “Honestly, humans are considered too primitive to wield Power Coins and none of you were the age of majority - .” Everyone speaks up in protest, but then Zordon cuts them off with, “The Galactic Counsel has seen and acknowledged the work you have done here and they see nothing wrong with you keeping your Power Coins and continuing to protect this planet’s Crystal.”

“Then why the Academy?” Zack asks. He’s sitting on the steps, looking unhappy. Jason hooks his hands behind his back to keep from going to him. The physical affection they all do seems so awkward in front of Disapproving Wall Dad.

“Galactic Law,” Zordon answers, eyeing them all in that careful way when he’s not sure how they’re going to react. Jason’s become rather adept at reading a pin-wall’s expressions, much to his annoyance. “Your bonds are remarkably unbreakable and your skills in combat have improved drastically over the years, but you are still unaware of Galactic Law. You may never leave the planet again, but not knowing and having a Coin is practically a crime in the Counsel’s eyes.”

“Hold up.” Trini heaves herself up from leaning against the wall. “What do you mean ‘again?’ We haven’t left Earth at _all_.”

“Ranger Academy is on a station in the Gamma-B Quadrant of Xersxers,” Alpha 5 says, sounding a little too happy about it.

“We’re going to space?” Billy asks. He claps excitedly, bouncing on his toes. “Actual space.”

“We can’t,” Jason interrupts though he loathes to wipe the happiness from Billy’s face. “We have to stay here and protect the Crystal. We can’t be gone for four years galavanting in space to learn something we may never use.”

Zack laughs. “What’s that thing you kept saying when I was complaining about learning history dates? ‘You may never know when something’s useful.’ Don’t be a hypocrite, Red.”

Jason sticks his tongue out at him, making him laugh again. “But I am right. The Crystal is our priority.”

Zordon gives him an approving nod. “You will not be gone for four years. The Counsel agreed to one year of two semesters. Galactic Law will be the focus, but the normal curriculum will be included for a standard fourth year student. There is a Ranger team on standby, waiting to temporarily take your place as protectors.”

“We don’t have a choice, do we?” Jason asks, resigned. He rubs his face, oh man, Pearl is not going to be happy to hear about this.

“No, you do not.”

* * *

  
“We...we really don’t have a choice.”

They’re all hanging out in Kim’s backyard a week later. Kim’s out sunbathing on a floaty in the pool, Zack and Billy are trying to see who can hold their breath the longest as if they hadn’t established it was Billy last year. Jason’s on the lounge chair next to Trini, both of them flicking folded pieces of paper in Kim’s direction to see who can hit her in the forehead first.

They all pause at Trini’s words.

She swallows, sunglasses hiding her expression well. Jason flicks out his last folded piece and it falls short of Kim’s head by hitting her foot.

* * *

  
The shuttle breaks the atmosphere easily enough, descending towards them slowly. It’s sleek and shiny, like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Billy shades his eyes the best he can against the sun, watching the shuttle land with a billow of dust. The aliens they’ve met over the last two years would never prepare them for this moment - they were all evil and their opponents. These beings, they would be allies. They would be their _replacements_.

Temporarily. He reminds himself. They’ll be back in a year and these Rangers can go back to bing on stand-by or whatever planet they’re assigned to next.


End file.
